Propuesta para dos
by RICHIE PECOSA
Summary: ¿Lograra el consagrado actor y galante Terrence caer rendido a los pies de la aristocrática Candice Andley White, lograra desplazar el noviazgo que hay entre Candy y Michael? Una historia en nuestra epoca actual
1. Chapter 1

**"** **Propuesta para dos"**

 **Capítulo 1**

Candice Andley White es la tercera de tres hermanos, de familia muy adinerada, ella es dulce, generosa con un corazón bondadoso tiene 22 años, eso sí se gasta su carácter, toda una dama, bella, cabello rubio natural ondulado a media espalda, ojos verdes, pestañas tupidas y largas, toda una arrebatadora de suspiros, inteligente, estudiante de medicina en sus últimos semestres, desea ser pediatra. su novio es Michael, un d Dr. cuenta con 24 años los hermanos de Candy son Albert que es el mayor con 26 años, Anthony con 24 años. Sus padres George y Rosemary. Candy aparte de estudiar , pertenece a una fundación encargada de recoger donaciones para un orfanato llamado el Hogar de Pony.

Terrence Grandchester un consagrado actor de teatro y televisión, lo ha logrado a pulso, desde que se escapo de las garras de su padre para perseguir sus sueños, es todo un modelo, alto, ojos verdiazules, cabello largo a la altura de los hombros, un pica flor, a sus 25 años es empresario y socio mayoritario de una prestigiosa compañía de publicidad, arrogante, rebelde, acostumbrado a llevarse las miradas femeninas. Terry tiene a su hermana menor Karen, también actriz.

¿Que pasara cuando el camino de Candice y Terrence se crucen?

Hoy es un día muy importante es la gala de recaudación de donaciones para el Hogar de Pony, Candy se ha esmerado mucho para que todo salga a la perfección, logró conseguir que la mayor Compañía de Teatros, realizará funciones sin cobrar honorarios profesionales, todos de voluntarios, incluso en la Cena benéfica, subastaran a los actores y actrices para sesiones fotográficas. Candy ha oído hablar del famoso actor y empresario Terrence Grandchester, pero no lo conoce y lo poco que lo ha visto, no lo ha detallado bien, ya que está centrada en sus estudios, las obras benéficas y en su novio.

—Annie ¿llamaste a ver si ya todo esta listo? —Es que mira que tener que presentar ese examen relámpago hoy me retraso un poco las cosas— decía una nerviosa Candy por su celular caminando rumbo a su carro

—tranquila Candy todo está listo, tu relájate, ve rumbo al salón de belleza, a ponerte despampanante para esta noche— contestaba una risueña Annie

—Ok, voy ya rumbo al salón de belleza y de ahí a cambiarme a la casa, estoy con el tiempo justo, espero llegar a tiempo— expreso Candy finalizando la llama y montándose en su carro

—No puedo creer como estoy metido en todo este alboroto—Decía un molesto Terry a su manager y amigo Charlie

—Simple, porque en el fondo eres un caritativo y te gusta colaborar con las buenas causas, y además créeme si hubieras visto el mujeron que hablo con nosotros, mi hermano más bien estarías deseoso de que ya fuera la hora de la función — le repondría un pícaro Charlie

—Tarado—Terry le lanza un objeto a Charlie— estoy hablando en serio, sabes que desteto actuar para esos estirados, puros hipócritas, falsos, dando lo que les sobra y luego dicen que colaboraron, no soporto a la gente así

—Te repito hermano, a mi esa mujer, ese bomboncito que vino me pide que me quede en la ruina, con todo gusto lo hago, en serio Terry tu la ves y caes como un corderito—Charlie hablaba con una cara de ensoñación

—Tendré que verlo por mi propia vista, la última vez que me dijiste así era un esperpento que todavía me acuerdo la carrera que pegue —decía un escalofriante Terry —Mejor me voy a vestuario y maquillaje para que me vayan preparando para la función y los estirados se diviertan

Mientras ya en casa de Candy…

—Candice por favor apúrate hija, ya llego Michael—le informo Rosemary a su hija

—Que bella estas madre—Candy toma de la mano a su madre y le da la vuelta

—Tú no te quedas atrás hija, pero bajemos que ya tu papa debe tener acorralado a tu novio— agarra a Candy y juntas bajan las escaleras y al llegar al recibidor están Michael y George conversando

—Candice que fabulosa luces—Expresa Michael dándole un beso en el cachete

—Gracias Michael eres todo un encanto amor—le dice Candy tocando su cachete

—Por favor ya apúrense ya falta poco para la función —Expresaba un apresurado Albert y así partieron rumbo al Teatro

Ya en el Teatro…

Terry esta junto a Charlie, en el camerino

—Terrence, ya llego el bombón que te comente

—Jajajajajajaja jajaja—Hagamos un trato Charlie si de verdad esa mujer es todo un bombón como tú dices, yo asisto a la fiesta de beneficencia sin arrepentimiento

—Trato hecho—Charlie le estrecha la mano a Terry así sellan el trato

A los lejos se oye la voz del Director llamando al elenco, a su vez ya todos los asistentes a la obra están situados en sus asientos, Candy junto a su familia están en primera fila

—Cuando Terry puso un pie en el escenario se sintió extraordinario al actuar deja el alma en cada personaje que interpreta, esta vez se trata de una obra musical de todos los tiempos Vaselina, la cual protagoniza junto a su hermana Karen, para la desgracia de Susana

—Candyyyyyyyyyyyyy— llamaba una entusiasmada Annie —Viste que papacitos tan rebuenos están en la obra, no asimilo aun que Terrence Grandchester nuestro Terry haya aceptado actuar

—Annie será tu Terry, yo ni siquiera se quien es el, yo solo tengo ojos para mi caballero Michael, aunque no debo negar que se ven bien buenos los actores que han salido a escena, ya esperare que salga el fulano Terry a ver que es lo que tanto le ven

—ay Candy cuidado y te tienes que tragar tus palabras— con ojos soñadores Annie continua hablando—Te puedo decir con toda seguridad que si yo hubiera conocido a Terry primero que a Archie otra fuera la historia

—Ah caramba es me avisas cuando salga el fulano—decía una muy altiva Candy ya prestando atención a la obra

—Bueno Candy tengo el honor de señalarte a Terry en el papel de Danny Zuko— Candy se quedo con la boca abierta e internamente daba gracias a que Michael no se encontraba al lado de ella en ese momento

—Oh por Dios si ese hombre es el pecado—


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Propuesta para dos"**

Esta historia esta basada en el manga Candy Candy, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen; son autorías de: Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo, y escribo solo para distraernos, con el que hubiera pasado si, etc.

 **Capítulo 2**

—Oh por Dios si ese hombre es el pecado— Candy no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ese hombre la descontrolo, su corazón latía a millón y ella no entendía la razón

—Te lo dije Candy, ese hombre esta buenísimo

—si ya, sigamos viendo la obra, y no se te olvide que tu eres la encargada de entregarle las flores al actor principal—si ya sé, no me lo vuelvas a repetir que ya lo sé el tipo esta súper bueno

Candy se sentía contrariada ya que sentía que le estaba siendo infiel a Michael de pensamiento, y es que tenía que reconocer que Terrence Grandchester tenía un gran magnetismo y eso le aterraba. Ya la obra finalizo todos absolutamente todo el Teatro quedo de pie aplaudiendo a los actores, el telón se abre de nuevo y salen Terry y Karen a agradecer, a su vez Candy y Annie suben al escenario a entregarle las flores Annie a Terry y Candy a Karen

Annie le entrega las flores a Terry, pero Candy nota que se tratan con mucha familiaridad al igual que a Karen. Candy le entrega las flores a Karen y luego de felicitarla al hacer lo mismo con Terry y al rosarse las manos ambos sienten un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, mas el maestro de ceremonia corta el momento al llamar a Candy para que diga unas palabras

—Buenas noches, muchísimas gracias por asistir esta noche a contribuir con tan noble causa, pero aun la noche es joven y no termina, les recuerdo que aun falta la cena y el baile, donde abra muchas sorpresas, desde rifas y subasta, así que los espero y le doy las gracias a la Compañía de Teatro Stanford, por haber colaborado con su puesta en escena de tan linda obra musical vaya mi reconocimiento al elenco, al personal técnico, maquilladores, en fin a todos lo de las compañía, Muchas gracias y los espero en el salón del Hotel que esta al lado, no me fallen — así finalizo Candy su intervención y junto con toda su familia se trasladaron al salón del Hotel, donde ya la mayoría de4 las entradas ya estaban vendidas, los únicos que no pagaron sus entradas fueron los de la compañía de teatro ya que ellos no cobraron honorarios

—Candy se acercaba una entusiasmada Patty la relacionista pública de la Fundación, es todo un éxito la mayoría de las entradas fueron vendidas, y a parte los de la compañía de Teatro ya llegaron y están instalado en las mesas que indicaste, justo al lado de la tuya y tu familia, ah Michael te dejo dicho que se le presento una emergencia en la Clínica, que lo siente mucho y que te recompensará

—Está bien Patty, voy a retocarme un poco — se marcha Candy al sanitario resoplando y es que últimamente Michael la dejaba sola en los eventos, comprendía que era medico, pero como que se le estaba pasando la mano, hasta en sus días libres lo llamaban de emergencias. así con su monologo interno llego al sanitario donde luego de realizar sus necesidades, procedió a lavarse las manos y retocarse su maquillaje, muy sencillo pero sobrio.

En otra parte del salón….

—Terry hermano ¿viste que no mentía cuando te dije que la que nos contactó es todo un mujeron? — decía un pícaro Charlie haciendo las formas femeninas con las manos

—Debo admitir Charlie que esta vez tienes toda la razón y por ello estoy aquí soy un hombre de palabra, y la cumplo, y si esa mujer es toda una invitación andante para el pecado

—lo malo hermano es que por lo que he indagado, tiene novio y era de esperarse con tanta belleza lo raro es que tuviera soltera

— ¿y cuando eso ha sido un impedimento para Terrence Grandchester? —decía mientras enarcaba una ceja un coqueto Terry en eso llega Karen a la mesa

—a que adivino de que hablan ustedes dos de mujeres —rueda los ojos y continua hablando — es que no está muy lejos el día en que los vea a los dos sufriendo por amor o porque al fin una chica le des su parado y ni los vea

—No nos quieras tanto hermanita —decía un aterrorizado Terry

—Karen a veces me dan miedo tus comentarios, ¿no serás una especie de bruja? ten compasión de tu hermano y de mi, más bien augúranos que vamos a encontrar unos bombones que nos harán muy felices — le decía un coqueto Charlie

—Serás sinvergüenza — Karen le da un manotazo a Charlie

En la mesa de los Andrew White…

—Al fin llegas hermanita y tu flamante novio — preguntaba un intrigado Anthony y es que el no toleraba mucho a Michael, ya que no lo veía tan detallista con su hermana

—Con permiso — dice Candy y procede a sentarse — a Michael se le presento una emergencia en la clínica y se fue, me dejo dicho con Patty

—Y ni siquiera te lo pudo decir de frente, siempre tiene que andar dejándote recados —esta vez era la voz severa del padre de Candy y es que siendo su niña de los ojos no concebía que Michael no le brindara la atención debida a su hija

—Ya por favor cálmense y ya mañana hablan de esto con mas calma y en privado —intervenía una conciliadora Rosemary

—Mama tiene razón, esta noche es para divertirnos y recaudar los fondos para el Hogar de Pony —decía un entusiasta Albert

En eso se oye la voz de la animadora que resulto ser una elegante Annie quien estaba enfundada en un vestido rojo corto sin mangas, zapatillas del mismo color del vestido cabello suelto y maquillaje muy suave

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos en nombre de la Fundación Andrew y el Hogar de Pony sean bienvenidos y bienvenidas a esta gala benéfica , donde abra muchas sorpresas entre ellas una subasta de las damas que ustedes mismos van a proponer sus nombres, una sesión de fotos y firmas de autógrafos con los actores de la Compañía de Teatro, también habrá premios sorpresas con los números que aparecen en sus entradas, y para ir entrando en calor voy a llamar a la señorita Candice Andrew presidenta de la Fundación y al actor Terrence Grandchester para que hagan el honor de extraer los primeros dos ganadores de la noche antes de comenzar la cena — Candy y Terry se levantan de sus asientos y se dirigen al escenario allí Terry como todo un caballero le extiende la mano a Candy para ayudarla a subir y de paso la admira detalladamente quien va vestida con un vestido color blanco con rosa. La parte de arriba tipo corsé en la parte de la espalda unas cintas rojas lo adornan, una falda corta que llega un poquito más arriba de la rodilla pero abombado de color rosa con algunos bordados. Zapatos de tacón blancos con aplicaciones rosadas el cabello está recogido en un moño, algunos mechones rubios se le escapan del agarre, lleva un maquillaje ligero y los labios pintados de color rosa. Terry queda algo embobado y reacciona con los aplausos que retumban

—Señorita Candy por favor extraiga un ticket ganador— Candy hace lo que le indica Annie, mete la mano en el biombo y agarra un ticket — es el número tan tan tan 713 — la persona con el numero sube y emocionada recibe su premio

—Su turno ahora Señor GrandChester— Terry le da vuelta al biombo con movimientos sensuales y la algarabía de las femeninas se oye en todo el salón — el ticket ganador es el 250— en eso sube una señora como de 50 años y Terry muy galante la sale a alcanzar para ayudarla a subir al escenario y recibir su premio—

—muchas gracias chicos pueden volver a sus mesas, ahora si buen apetite, disfruten de la cena y después de la misma le tendré más sorpresas—

Todos bajan del escenario y se dirigen a sus mesas, donde ya están sirviendo los platos, candy apenas probo bocado, excusándose se levanta y sale al jardín que queda a un lateral del salón

La vista desde aquí es preciosa. La luna ilumina el enorme jardín. Muchas rosas de varios colores adornan el paisaje, árboles y también se ven las luciérnagas que le dan un toque mágico al ambiente. Tan ensimismada estaba Candy con el mágico jardín que no escucho las pisadas aproximándose hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué hace una hermosa joven aquí y sola? —dijo una voz suave y varonil. Candy se giro para verlo, era un joven alto y muy atractivo. Cabello castaño hasta los hombros, sus ojos una combinación entre el verde y el azul, una nariz respingada y unos labios que parecían que pedían a gritos "bésame". Al no recibir respuesta sonrió. Era tan lindo cuando sonreía.

— ¿que pasa...te comieron la lengua los ratones?...ya sé que soy atractivo, pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que vez a un ejemplar como yo - dijo el muy arrogante.

Las mejillas adquirieron color rojo intenso, las sentía arder; pues que se creía él., él tenía algo que me hacia además de querer estrangularlo, me daba la confianza de ser yo misma. Además estaba mi orgullo herido, me las pagará.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! – Dijo una sonriente Candy — no, que va a ser...ni que fueras tan guapo, que pretencioso y creído que eres…solo estaba...pensando en...- me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que decir.

 **Palabras de la autora:**

Muchísimas gracias por su aceptación, todavía no tengo claros los días a actualizar, todo depende de mi imaginación y la inspiración lo que si les aseguro es que no dejare inconclusa ninguna de las dos historias

La idea de este fic surgió gracias a un maravilloso grupo de amigas del Candymundo,

gracias por sus rewies alertas y favoritos a:

Becky70, Vada marzo, Lady Graham, thay, Diana, Roxana, Luisa, Guest, Iris Adriana, Luz. Rico, Naty, Tete, LizCarter

 **Aclaratorias**

Grease (Vaselina en Hispanoamérica) es una película musical de 1978 ambientada en los años 50, dirigida por Randal Kleiser y protagonizada por John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John. Basada en el musical homónimo de 1972 creado por Jim Jacobs y Warren Casey, la película lanzó a éste a la fama y consolidó la carrera de varios artistas.

Cuando John Travolta realizo la película contaba con 24 años, es decir casi la misma edad que tiene Terry en este fic, en ningún momento base la obra de teatro en musicales hechos desúes de la película, sino de la propia película que siempre me ha gustado.

Espero este capitulo sea de su total agrado, nos leemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

**Propuesta para dos**

* * *

Esta historia esta basada en el manga Candy Candy, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen; son autorías de: Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo, y escribo solo para distraernos, con el que hubiera pasado si, etc.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

— ¿Que pasa...te comieron la lengua los ratones?...ya sé que soy atractivo, pareciera como si fuera la primera vez que vez a un ejemplar como yo — dijo el muy arrogante.

Las mejillas adquirieron color rojo intenso, las sentía arder; pues que se creía él., él tenía algo que me hacia además de querer estrangularlo, me daba la confianza de ser yo misma.

Además estaba mi orgullo herido, me las pagará.

— ¡Jajajajajaja! – Dijo una sonriente Candy — no, que va a ser...ni que fueras tan guapo que pretencioso y creído que eres…solo estaba...pensando en... — me quedé sin palabras, no sabía que decir.

Terry se reía...era una sonrisa tan cristalina, sin malicia, pero aun así Candy se molestó.

— Oye no te rías – dijo una Candy abochornada. Una vez que Terry se calmó y dejó de reírse, secó una lagrimita que salía de su ojo. — Lo siento...no quise ofenderte, pero tan solo te veías tan adorable...Por cierto me llamo Terry, ¿y tu?

— Soy Candice dijo dándole la mano para saludarlo. Él la tomó y besó el dorso de su mano. Candy estaba asombrada, eso solo lo había visto en las películas, Terry la miró y sonrió ella le devolvió la sonrisa un poco sonrosada.

— Y volviendo a mi pregunta inicial, ¿que haces aquí afuera sola? preguntó Terry. La vista de Candy se dirigió al paisaje del hermoso jardín.

—No lo se...viendo a todas esas parejas bailando, sonrientes me sentí rara, mi novio no está conmigo y me dio nostalgia

— ¿Cómo puede ser que tan bella dama la dejen plantada? en una noche tan especial—Terry sintió una furia por dentro tenía ganas de tener al noviecito de frente y molerlo a golpes por hacer triste a esa bella mujer, se prometió interiormente que le devolvería un poco de alegría así se tenga que convertir en su payaso.

—En realidad se le presento una emergencia él es médico— sabes he sido muy injusta al no comprender que su misión es salvar vidas, olvida lo que dije, he sido muy egoísta—Candy dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero un agarre en su brazo se lo impidió.

—Candy te acabo de conocer y por lo poco que veo eres una excelente persona, así que no voy a permitir que te menosprecies y ni bajes tu autoestima por un doctorcito que prefiere estar con sus pacientes que con su hermosa novia.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgar a Michael? tu no lo conoces, sabes fue un error haberme encontrado contigo— Candy estaba a punto de llorar, eres un patán.

—y tu una pecosa muy bella pero ciega de amor— dijo Terry soltándole la mano, tienes razón no soy nadie para juzgar a tu noviecito mas no te voy a pedir disculpas por algo que no lamento haberte dicho fue un placer conocerte niña mimada— esta vez fue Terry quien dio media vuelta se marcho y dejo a una pensativa y molesta Candy.

—Grrrrrrr que tipo mas insoportable lo que tiene de bello le sobra de engreído y pedante, será mejor que regrese al salón — Candy retorno al salón, y en eso Annie estaba anunciando…

—Querido publico luego de haber cenado, procederemos a la subasta de fotos para eso necesito que por favor las damas que voy a nombrar suban al escenario, y por favor recuerden que es a beneficio del Hogar de Pony no se me vayan a negar—una entusiasmada Annie comenzó a llamar.

— las señoritas Karen Grandchester y Susana Marlow de la Compañía de Teatro, la señorita Wendy Grandchester, la señorita Elisa Legan, y por ultimo la presidenta de nuestra Fundación la Señorita Candice Andrew, les explico la dinámica se realizará una subasta quien de la mayor cantidad der dinero obtiene el privilegio de la sesión de fotos. Para ello deben usar las paletas que tienen en las mesas, para lo cual voy a necesitar una pequeña ayuda por lo cual voy a llamar al escenario a un siempre colaborador como lo es nuestro queridísimo amigo Archie Cornwell, prestigioso modelo.

—Buenas noches queridísimo público, muchísimas gracias Annie, estas muy elegante esta noche— era el saludo de un coqueto Archie, quien estaba vestido con pantalón de vestir negro con chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa manga larga azul cielo— como les comento Annie le voy a brindar la ayuda en la subasta, pero a ella le falto incluir una señorita y lo voy a hacer yo antes ustedes la señorita Annie Britter —Annie se quedo impactada y sin derecho a pataleo se ubico junto con las demás damas para la subasta.

—Comenzaremos con la Señorita Karen Grandchester a quien por favor le pido se ubique a mi lado por favor, y haremos un poco divertida la dinámica— Karen con coquetería se acerca a donde esta Archie—Señorita Karen por favor nos dices ¿cuáles son tus gustos?

—Buenas noches, a parte del teatro me gusta leer, bailar y pasear al aire libre, no me lo preguntaste, mas quiero compartir con todos ustedes que soy Licenciada en Artes escénicas y tengo 23 años y estoy recién graduada.

—que se escuchen los aplausos para la señorita Karen y abrimos la subasta con 500 dólares, ya veo una paleta levantada, 100 dijo el caballero del fondo, 1.200, 1.500 asi iba subiendo los aportes, hasta que Albert guiado por sus impulsos ofreció 10.000, a la una a las dos y a las tres.— felicitaciones caballero Andrew acaba de obtener la sesión de fotos con la señorita Karen— así fueron pasando todas hasta que por ultimo quedo Candy.

—Para cerrar nuestra subasta de fotos nos queda la bella señorita Candice Andrew presidenta de la fundación —Candy se acerco y como hicieron las demás ella también tomo el micrófono.

—Buenas noches, me gusta bailar, las películas románticas, me encanta el chocolate, estoy en mi último semestre de medicina, deseo especializarme en pediatría, tengo 22 años—Termino una sonrojada Candy debido a los silbidos masculinos y halagos que se oían.

—Abierta la subasta con 2.000 dólares, el caballero de la chaqueta azul del lado derecho levanto la paleta, 5.000, 10.000, 15.000, así siguió subiendo la subasta hasta que solo quedaban Terry y un señor regordete— Interesante los caballeros Grandchester y Garcia son los que han llegado hasta el final ¿cuál de los dos ganara? —decía un emocionado Archie.

—300.000 ofreció el señor García, un millón de dólares dijo Terry, con lo cual Archie hizo el conteo un millón a la una, a las y a las tres, El Sr Terry Grandchester gana la sesión de fotos con la Señorita Candy.

Vale decir que Candy estaba agradecida de que la sesión de fotos fuera con Terry y no con el Sr. García quien se veía era una persona de avanzada edad y no le inspiraba confianza, por otro lado la ponía nerviosa estar con Terry, se sentía contrariada no sabía que tenía ese fulano actor que le colocaba sus sentidos de cabeza. Así comenzó la sesión fotográfica, la cual se realizaría en la parte de afuera del salón en los jardines.

—Buenas noches yo Sere su fotógrafo, me encantara trabajar con ambos ya que son fotogénicos, les decía un emocionado Derek, un Moreno espectacular.

—Vaya Derek pareces mi sombra—bromeaba Terry con el fotógrafo ya que este era el que hacia las sesiones del teatro y también es voluntario en la Fundación de Beneficencia que preside Candy.

—Algo así Jajajajajaja, Señorita Candy siempre tan bella y elegante, aunque debo decirle que me agradas mas para las fotos con el cabello suelto.

—Gracias Derek, pero hoy la ocasión ameritaba mi cabello recogido—contestaba una sonrojada Candy.

—Comencemos, se me ocurrió abrir con unas tomas en la parte del rosal, luego en el area de la fuente y de ahí veremos, me informaron que en total serán 20 fotos, lo cual nos llevara como 45 minutos aproximadamente

Así pasaron muchos minutos, con poses diferentes, de frente de espalda, de lado, entre

otras, ya finalizando….

—Derek si Candy lo permite me gustaría que la foto que queda fuera abrazados.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estás loco? se te olvida que tengo novio— estaba alterada Candy

—Mujer relájate el hombre solo pidió una foto abrazados no una besándose— Intervenía un risueño Derek.

—Por favor Candy solo es un abrazo—suplicaba un Terry con cara de corderito y Mirada del gato con botas.

—solo un abrazo y te pases de listo y una sola foto, salga como salga ¿entendido?

—Si señorita—Terry realizo el saludo military Terry se salió con su cometido y abrazo a Candy desde atrás por sugerencia de Derek, Candy y Terry volvieron a sentir chispas de electricidad, la foto quedo espectacular

—Bien hemos terminado dentro de una hora aproximadamente Terry te estaré entregando las fotos, con permiso — Derek se retiro y dejo solos a la pareja.

—Muchas gracias pecosa

—Por nada —Candy se iba y Terry nuevamente la detuvo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y la beso.

Continuara...

* * *

Buenas noches, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

**"** **Propuesta para dos"**

Esta historia esta basada en el manga Candy Candy, cuyos personajes no me pertenecen; son autorías de: Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, TOEI Animation, Co., 1976. Tokyo, y escribo solo para distraernos, con el que hubiera pasado si, etc.

 **Capítulo 4**

— Candy estaba flotando en el aire en aire, sentía las fulanas mariposas que sus amigas decían y ella nunca las sintió con Michael,

— Rayos — pensó Candy mentalmente plaf — Candy enojada le da una bofetada a Terry — estúpido te dije que tengo novio y aun así me besas ¿que te pasa?

— No me importa que me hayas abofeteado — Terry se soba el cachete — guiñándole el ojo izquierdo – tienes una boquita sabrosa y me gustas muchísimo pecosa

¿cómo me llamaste pecosa yo?

— Si lamento decírtelo pero eres muy pecosa, con maquillaje y todo se te notan las pecas

— ¡grosero! Me encantan mis pecas, y ya me voy espero no volverte a ver más nunca

—Hasta pronto pecosa, nos volveremos a ver y eso dalo por hecho – le grita un sonriente Terry

Candy se va muy molesta, sigue directo a los sanitarios para calmarse un poco, mientras en el salón de eventos, ya esta el ambiente muy festivo ya varias personas están bailando...

Annie se encuentra con un sonriente Terry

— Niño quien te viera diría que acabas de ver un ángel-sorprendida- Oh ya se andabas con tus dotes de galán

— Pero que dramática prima, acuérdate que los actores de la familia somos Karen y yo - le dice golpeándole — suave la nariz— lo cierto es que si vi un ángel, lamentablemente tiene un demonio al lado

— ¿cómo que un demonio? Terrence Grandchester cuidado en quien te fijas para tus conquistas esporádicas, el día que el amor toque a tu puerta puede ser muy tarde, o lloraras lagrimeas de sangre de tantos corazones que has roto

— Habla la experta doctora corazón — sarcástico-dime prima ¿como hiciste cuando tuviste tan cerca a tu ex novio?

— eso fue un golpe bajo — con los ojos aguados ya entendí ya me voy

— Annie discúlpame chiquita, no debí decirte eso, voy a esperar las fotos y me voy, ya he aguantado mucho en esta celebración

— tranquilo sabes que aun no supero la ruptura piensa en lo que te dije Terry iba a hablar más Annie le coloco la mano en la boca- no me salgas con uno de tus sarcasmos- lo abraza le da un beso en el cachete y se retira a otra parte

Candy ya iba rumbo a la mesa de su familia se encuentra con la escena de Annie y Terry

— ¡rayos! debí suponerlo es un casanova nato, ya basta Candy tienes un novio espectacular ¿que te pasa pensando en ese tipo? Al llegar a la mesa busco mi celular y llamo a Michael si eso haré... Candy continúa y llega la mesa

Hija al fin llegas siéntate un rato a descansar hija te ves agotada, ¿falta mucho para que termine la gala?

— Como media hora papi — Candy le coloca la cabeza en el hombro a su papa- — afortunadamente mañana no tengo clases — agarrando su cartera empieza a buscar su celular — voy a llamar a Michael — marca el numero varias veces- — no logre comunicarme, debe estar en operación

— sigue así hermanita ojala logres abrir pronto los ojos — pensaba Anthony en su asiento — Candy ¿nos podemos ir ahorita?

— ojala Tony mas acuérdate que me toca dar las palabras de cierre y agradecimiento

— Okey, tan pronto termines de dar esas dichosas palabras nos vamos

— hermana pecosita ¿has considerado la posibilidad de terminar con Michael? — preguntaba un curioso Albert

¿que cosas dices? Albert como se te ocurre hacerme esa preguntaba—Yo solo decía, ya que casi ni se ocupa ni mucho menos está pendiente de ti, por eso preguntaba pecosa

— ya eviten discutir y por el novio ausente ni vale la pena — decía con guasa Rosemary la madre de Candy

— mamá tu también, denle una oportunidad a Michael, recuerden que él es un médico muy ocupado —

— si tu lo dices hija tú sabrás, eso sí cuando te gradúes va seguir ese ejemplo nos avisas para tomarnos bastantes fotos contigo y poder verte — decía un muy chistoso padre de Candy

— disculpen que los interrumpa Candy para que te acerques al escenario para la clausura — informo Patty

— Vamos Patty — Candy se levanta y camina conjuntamente con Patty y caminan rumbo al escenario

— Candy ¿tu sabias que Annie es prima de Karen y Terrence Grandchester?

—Para nada — sorprendida — ay Patty Annie a veces es muy misteriosa

— Si jajajajaja parece agente encubierto — ya llegamos te espero aquí abajo Candy

— gracias Patty ya pronto nos podremos ir a descansar hoy ha sido un día muy duro — Candy sube al escenario una vez que la ha nombrado Annie agradece y así termina la gala de beneficencia, todos se marchan, en el caso de la familia White se dirigen a su casa, al llegar a su hogar todos suben a sus habitaciones, en la habitación de Candy...

— debo admitirlo el tipito besa mucho mejor que Michael — pensaba Candy mientras se estaba bañando — Candy el estrés de tu familia, por no terminar de aceptar a tu novio mas los nervios de la recolección de fondos son los que te tienen pensando en el actorcito, mejor me acuesto a dormir

Mientras en el apartamento de Terry...

— Creo que al fin me gusta una mujer de verdad, Candy voy a luchar por ti, de que te conquisto lo hago — Terry se sentía muy seguro, este monologo lo tenía mientras disfrutaba de un vaso de licor en bata cómodamente sentando en la sala de estar de su apartamento en su bata de baño— suficiente pensadera, a dormir para soñar con mi rubia pecosa

Así llego el amanecer de un nuevo día lleno de nuevas aventuras y oportunidades...

— Que sueño tan raro eso me pasa por acostarme pensando en quien no debo— Candy se levanta y de camino al baño revisa su celular a ver si su novio se ha reportado, mas ni una llamada— ¡Espero tengas una buena explicación para tu ausencia Michael! Y no sea que mi familia tenga razón y tú no me valores ni me ames, ya mejor me baño y bajo a desayunar, me muero de hambre. Candy se dirige al sanitario se asea viste y baja a desayunar, al bajar ve un hermoso ramos de flores en el recibidor

—Lupita ¿y ese arreglo?—Le pregunta una intrigada Candy a la muchacha del servicio

—Señorita son para usted, llegaron hace como dos horas, estaba esperando que se despertara para subírselas a su cuarto

—veamos la tarjeta—Candy saca la tarjeta del ramo, la cual está impregnada de una fragancia masculina y la lee—Espera Lupita déjalas ahí después te aviso que vas a hacer con el ramo, llévame el desayuno al jardín, un poco de frutas, tostadas y mermelada ah y mi jugo de naranja y una taza de café negro

—Con permiso señorita dentro de poco se lo llevo— Lupita se retira y Candy va rumbo al jardín leyendo la tarjeta, al llegar se sienta en la mesa bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

— ¿que carajos? Es un estúpido engreído que se habrá creído que voy a caer redondita a sus pies, en eso llega Lupita con el desayuno

—Lupita agarra el ramo y haz lo que quieras con él, llévalo a la Iglesia. Lo que quieras pero desaparécelo de mi vista

—Como usted ordene señorita, con permiso.

Mientras en el Teatro... Terry llega directo al camerino a repasar el libreto de la obra que van a montar y a ojear la propuesta que le dieron para participar en una película, al rato llega Charlie

—Terry hermano ¿como estas? Te fuiste ayer de la gala y ni adiós dijiste

—Hola Charlie muy bien, sabes bien de sobra que para nada me agradan esos eventos

—si eso lo sé, lo que si me extraño es que hayas pagado tanto dinero para la sesión de fotos con la rubia buenota de Candice, eso sí que me sorprendió

— provoco y lo hice, yo siempre me doy el gusto de cumplir con mis caprichos

en eso se oye la voz desde afuera llamando a los actores y actrices para el ensayo y queda interrumpida la conversación de Terry y Charlie

Mientras en la casa de Candy...

—En serio Albert tenemos que hacer algo para que nuestra hermana abra los ojos y se de cuenta que el doctorcito no la quiere ni una pizca que anda con ella es por la influencia que ella representa

—Tony ella misma tiene que darse cuenta, evitemos meternos directamente si lo hacemos lo único que lograremos es que nuestra pequeña se encapriche mas, eso es lo que ella tiene, aun no se ha enamorado, crucemos los dedos que pronto llegue el indicado y el doctor pase a la historia

—Entonces que llegue pronto el enamorado para librarnos del equivocado, cuando nuestra pecosita encuentre al indicado Al

— ¿Se puede? ¿O interrumpo algo? Los anduve buscando por toda la casa, ni me paso que podían estar aquí en el salón de estudios

—Ay Candy es que Tony anda buscando un libro de poesías para hacer no se que, ya se me olvido

—Ay Al cómo se te va a olvidar ¿será que más bien eres tu el que andas buscando las poesías?

—jajajajaja que ocurrente eres hermanita, en efecto las poesías no son para Albert son para mí, le ofrecí a una amiga que la iba ayudar está haciendo una electiva de poesía clásica

—Ohhhhh tan caballero y atento mi hermano Tony

—Mucho más que la bestia de tu noviecito queridísima hermanita, con permiso —Anthony se retira molesto

— ¿y a este que mosquito lo pico? —Candy contiene las lágrimas

—Tranquila pecosa— Albert abraza a Candy— Tony simplemente está preocupado por tu felicidad y sabes que es muy poco diplomático

—ok Albert, ya no pienso seguir peleándome con Uds. por mi novio

—Con permiso señorita Candy llego un arreglo floral para usted mucho más grande que el de esta mañana y viene con un peluche y una muñeca— le informa una sonriente Lupita

—Tráeme por favor la tarjeta

—Fiuuuuuuuuuu mi hermanita tiene un enamorado que no es el doctorcito— decía con burla un divertido Albert

En eso llega de nuevo Lupita acompañada por Anthony quien trae el arreglo

—Aquí esta señorita con permiso— se retira una apresurada Lupita

—Hermanita yo me tome el atrevimiento y te traje el arreglo completo ¿a caso no esta tan tierno? la muñeca se parecer a ti— opinaba un feliz Anthony

—Candy lee la tarjeta— que tipo tan insistente, no lo puedo creer

— ¿Quién te mando este detalle? — déjame decirte que quien sea lo tienes deslumbrado— indagaba y a la vez informaba Albert

—más bien yo diría encaprichado, eso me lo mando Terrence GrandChester

— ¿el actor? — preguntaron al unisonó y sorprendidos Albert y Anthony

Continuará

Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos

No había podido publicar ya que estaba de viaje y donde me hospedaba no había Internet, espero les guste este capitulo

Les aclaro no dejare inconclusa mis historias, ni la que escribo en conjunto con Wendy Granchester ni esta, a veces se me escapan las ideas, cuando empiezan a fluir las escribo y actualizo

Saludos a mis hermanitas del Grupo de whatsapp (las súper quiero) son el motor que inspiraron y le dan ideas a esta historia


End file.
